


Baby Talk

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kathorakiryu asked Klaine + 46 and 30 please! :)<br/>46. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” + 30. “It’s not what it looks like…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

“Wheeere is the pretty baby?”

“Abubh?”

“There it is!”

“Baah!”

“Wheeere is the pretty baby?”

“Babaah!”

“There you are, yes you are, aren’t you the prettiest ba–”

“Hey, Blaine, have you seen the … Oh.”

Blaine’s nose is still tickling Tracy’s belly when Kurt’s voice come from the doorway.

He looks handsome, bow tie around his neck and uncuffed sleeves at his wrists, but it’s the smile on his face that makes Blaine’s heart go faster.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“Of course.”

“If you’re looking for the cufflinks,” Blaine continues, straightening up and closing Tracy’s onesie, “they are in the third drawer on the left–look behind my socks.”

“Uh-uh, sure.”

“Kurt.”

“So you were not baby talking to our daughter?”

“Of course not.”

“Of course not,” Kurt repeats, smirking at Blaine before moving away, his voice ringing in the hallway, “particularly since we agreed on never doing that to our child?”

“Obviously,” Blaine replies, picking up Tracy and rubbing their noses together. “I think your Papa is going to mock me for a good portion of the evening, little one.”

“You think well,” Kurt calls, laughter ringing in his voice.


End file.
